GreenEyed Envy
by aislingbrock
Summary: 6th year. Harry is glad to be back at Hogwarts and with his friends again, and eager to learn more about the new 'international program.' But what happens when he learns something very surprising about one of the visitors?
1. On the Platform

Green-Eyed Envy  
  
------------------------------  
  
Sixth year fanfic involving Harry and the gang plus a mysterious visitor....  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Harry smiled and looked around Platform 9 and 3/4 taking in a deep breath as he watched the activity around him. He was relieved to be going back to school for his 6th year and getting away from the Dursleys and back with his friends. It had been a difficult summer, as always, but even more so now that a potential war was breaking out in the wizarding world. Still, he felt safer surrounded by wizards who knew what was going on. The way that muggles acting so normally, as if nothing was wrong, was unnerving. Of course, they didn't know any better, but still Harry found it to be quite odd.  
  
Ron mumbled something under his breath as he glared at his sister Ginny chatting animatedly with a group of students, hanging off the arm of her current boyfriend. "She goes through guys like water..." Hermione laughed. "She's a teenage girl, what do you expect??? She may aswell laugh it up now, when she's young and it's safe---" She was interrupted by a group of loud Slytherins passing, one of them elbowing Ron as they passed.  
  
"Hey watch it!' Ron growled. The group turned to face the trio. Leading them was none other than Draco Malfoy himself. He was about to respond with some rude remark when he glanced at the girl attached to his arm and apparently changed his mind.   
  
"I'm sorry Ronald," he said sweetly. "I just wanted to introduce you to my igirlfriend/i Kathlyn..." The girl smiled brightly. She had redish hair that went just past her shoulders and bright green eyes, which she rolled in Draco's direction.  
  
"It's Katie, actually. Nobody calls me Kathlyn." the girl spoke in a very friendly voice. Harry noticed her accent was much softer than anyone else's on the platform.   
  
Hermione must have noticed to because she said, "Oh, are you one of the new international students Hogwarts is hosting this year? Your accents sounds American to me, but I could be wrong..."  
  
"Canadian, actually. And yes, I'm just here for the year. I was born in England though. My parents lived here, but they were killed when I was very young, and I was sent overseas to live with a weathly wizarding family who offered to take care of me."  
  
"Uh huh." growled Ron, still upset by the elbow into his stomach. "And how do you know Malfoy?" he glared.   
  
"As Katie just said, her family was VERY wealthy. Our parents have seen each other frequently every summer since Katie went to live with them," Malfoy snarled.   
  
A whistle blew signally that the express would be departing in two minutes. Malfoy glanced up at a clock. "Well, we'd better be going. See you later, Potty, Weasley," glaring at Hermione he turned and headed to a compartment further down the train, while Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the one nearest them.   
  
"She seemed very nice. And it'll be fascinating with all of the international students coming over, to learn about wizarding in other places in the world," Hermione bubbled.  
  
"Uhhh... Hermione, she's Malfoy's girlfriend. What makes you think she isn't a scumbag like him?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Yeah, and what's the deal with this international program anyway? I've never heard about it..." Harry said.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore thought that the best way to make alliances with other people is to get to know them... You know, like he did at the tri-Wizard tournement... So, he invited about 20 students from other countries to study here for a year." Hermione reeled off. "And also, some of these places have been directly affected with wizarding war. I believe in Canada there have been several rebellions with people from different wizarding groups. Dumbledore wants to teach us that things aren't only happening here, but all over, and the best way to do that is to create human connections with between each other."  
  
Heads spinning from all this information coming at them so quickly, Ron and Harry slowly began to eat the various snacks packed my Mrs. Weasley. "So, these students will obviously need to be sorted... and that's when we'll find out who of these visitors is worth getting to know..." Ron grumbled into his sandwhich.   
  
"I think they're all worth getting to know! It'll be very educational..." Hermione started off into another speal as the Hogwarts Express continued down the tracks.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
What do you think so far??? R&R please! 


	2. Sorting it out

Green-Eyed Envy Chapter 2  
  
------------------------------  
  
I couldn't resist writing another chapter, just so you can kind of see where this is going...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
By the time the first years had been sorted everyone in the Great Hall was very restless and hungry.   
  
"But there is still one more sorting ceremony to be done! We are proud to be hosting 20 students from 20 different countries this year! Many of these students can relate with you on many levels- they've probably experienced the same things as you!"  
  
"Yeah, right," Harry grumbled, rolling his eyes.   
  
Dumbledore saw this and winked in his direction. "In fact, I'm sure some of you will be VERY surprised about how closely related some of you are... So, now let the sorting begin!!!" The group of 20 stood from a table where they'd been sitting in a corner. When all of them had stood, the table vanished. Harry watched uninterestedly as the first student, a 14 year old boy, approached the stool that the Sorting Hat rested on. Hermione watched with intense enthusiasm as 4 Slytherins, 7 Hufflepuffs, 5 Ravenclaws, and 4 Gryffindors were sorted. Finally there was one student left. Ron and Harry perked up as Katie slowly walked to the Sorting Hat. the Hat had barely touched her head when it shouted "gryffindor!" to the Great Hall.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry interestedly. "Maybe she's not so bad afterall..." Harry shrugged and watched as Katie rushed over to the table, sat down and was promptly drilled about the schooling system where she came from.  
  
"...Canadian schools have a different approach, don't they? Did you go to a boarding school? What kind of lessons do you have??"   
  
Katie was very polite and answered everything, smiling and laughing. Hermione was very intruiged to find out that she'd gone to a day school, where she lived at home and went to school between 9 am and 4 pm. She was awed when she found out that astronomy lessons were done seperately by private tutors since they weren't at school during the night. "Last year I completed my entire astronomy-level by Christmas and was able to take an extra-credit class on what it takes to become an Auror!" Katie said excitedly. Ron and Harry, who'd devoted themselves to feasting looked up excitedly, Ron nearly dropping his fork.   
  
"Really??? What was that like?" ron asked excitedly. Katie turned her attention to him.  
  
"It was awesome, I learned sooo much. My parents were Aurors or something- they fought against Voldemort and so I wanted to learn more about it." Katie said happily. Several people choked at the sound of Voldemort's name, but since Katie didn't show any reaction they continued to listen with rapt attention. Harry was beginning to like this girl, even though she was Malfoy's girlfriend. He looked at her talking animatedly and felt an uneasiness tug at his belly button. He felt a connection with this girl. And they had so much in common- both their parents had died, both their parents fought against dark wizards, she had an intrest in becoming an Auror and she didn't have that silly fear of saying Voldemort's name. She seemed familiar to him too, the way she moved, they way her eyes lit up. He sat back in his seat and looked around at everyone around him, entranced by Katie's stories. He looked at the other house tables, also quite happy with their guests. He glanced up briefly at the staff table sensing the glare he felt whenever he was in that room. Only this time it wasn't directed at him, but at the pretty red-haired girl with the bright green eyes... like his mother's. Harry quickly looked back at Katie and suddenly saw what Snape saw. Sitting at the Gryffindor table was none other than a carbon copy of Lily Evans-Potter. 


End file.
